Naruto:The Lost Tales
by Rouge Ninja Sasuke
Summary: A series I made, takes place during the 2 12 year break. Only Naruto declines the training journey. Actively Posted Material!
1. Hyuga Festival Part One

Hyuga Festival: The Forest of Pink Blossoms!

Written by Rouge Ninja Sasuke

Naruto Owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Hanabi skipped down the hall of the Hyuga household, carrying a sack full of small scrolls. These were invitations, to the Hyuga Festival. Huh? What is the Hyuga Festival?

Well, I guess that does need some explanation. The Hyuga Festival, is a celebration held in the early summer, every five years. It is celebrated in a special location within the Leaf Country, normally off-limits. Except to the Hyuga leaders, or elders.

The location is known as, The Forest of Pink Blossoms. Why? Because the white trees have no leaves at all, just pink blossoms. They are weird blossoms, as they never turn into fruit of any kind.

It is held here because that is where the Hyuga clan originated.

Halfway down the hall she tripped, dropping the scrolls all over the floor. Hinata opened her door, wondering about the noise.

"Let me help you" said Hinata bending down, starting to pick up the scrolls. She glanced at a scroll, it said _Naruto Uzumaki_ on the flap. She looked to see if her sister was looking, then tried to stuff it her pocket.

But Hanabi noticed, "What are you doing with that one?" she asked. "Nothing, I… just didn't think this person will come…" Hinata said, sadly. Hanabi seized the scroll, putting it in the sack.

"You should try anyway, you never know" she said, smiling. Hinata reached to grap it back, then retracted slowly. "Your right.." she muttered almost to herself, filled with slight hope.

Hanabi carried onward, Hinata returned to her room, thinking of what she'd do if he did come.

Naruto lay asleep, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. He was up training with Jiraiya all last night.

(Dreams are in _Italic_)

_He stand observing the construction of his face into the rock monument of Hokage._

"_It's perfect! Just as a always thought it'd be!" he said, with pride. He looked down at the Ninja Academy. "I remember when I went there, ah memories!"_

There was a knock at the door.

_Suddenly the face crumbled down in a rock slide. "No, No, No!" shouted Naruto, shocked like never before._

There were more knocks at the door.

_Then all the faces crumbled down the ground crushing many villagers and buildings. "How could this happen!?!" shouted Naruto, confused and angry._

There were many loud bangs at the door.

_Then in a short earth quake of terror the whole village cumbled and fell to the ground. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! I'm the worst Hokage ever to live!" screamed Naruto punching himself while crying._

The door burst open in a outrage of impaitence. "NARUTO!!!" shouted Konohamaru, jumping up and down.

Naruto woke up with a shock, "Phew, it was just a dream…" he muttered to himself. He then noticed Konohamaru, steaming off by the door.

"Hey, Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto said unaware of Konohamaru's attempts to enter the room.

Konohamaru shook off the anger, and handed Naruto a small scroll. "Your mail!" he said, as Naruto started to open the scroll.

"Oh, yeah right!" Naruto said, and began to read the message.

It read:

Dear, Naruto Uzumaki

You are invited to the Hyuga Festival, your inn reservations have been arranged. Please be at The Forest of Pink Blossoms, tomorrow afternoon.

The traditional party will be allowing each person to bring a date of sorts. This is not required.

The Map is on the back of this scroll. We hope you will participate in our celebration!

Authorized by

Hiashi Hyuga

Invite Requested by

Hinata and Neji Hyuga

"A date of sorts? Who wrote this?" Naruto asked, blindly. Konohamaru shrugged. "Are you going too?" asked Konohamaru, eagerly. "You got invited?" replied Naruto, questioningly.

"Of course, I'm the third Hokage's grandson! Plus I'm friends with Habini!" answered Konohamaru, with pride.

"I'll go, I wonder if they have ceremonial ramen?" Naruto asked, eagerly. "I can't remember…I haven't gone since I was two years old" Konohamaru admitted.

Naruto slurped down the broth of his eighth bowl of ramen. "Hit me, again!" he called out to the chef in the back. He held up a thumbs up from inside the door.

Naruto looked around the bar, he saw Chouji muching on the fifth of about four-teen trays. "Heh, No surprise there!" he said to himself.

He saw Hinata at the end of the bar stool area, slowly eating something resembling a fried fish sandwhich. He hopped downa stool at a time down next to her.

She was about to take a bite with her eyes closed. "Hinata?" he asked her. Her eye opened faster than lightning, she jumped dropping her sandwhich back on her tray, and nearly spilled her drink.

"Oh, Hello Naruto" she said quietly, blushing. There was a moment a silence, then "So, about this festival…" he started. This immediately caught her attention.

If she had pupils, they'd be completely focused on Naruto. "I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" he finished, and crossed his fingers behind his back.

If he asked Sakura, he knew what would happen.

(Visualizations are in _Italic_)

_Her eyes turned flaming red. "HELL NO!!!" she shouted, and punched him in the face. He flew all the way out of the village._

Hinata stared at him for a moment to re-collect what had just happened. _'Naruto asked me?'_ she thought to herself.

She smiled, trying to act as casual as possible. "Of course!" she said, as happy as Naruto had ever seen her. "Great!" Naruto said, uncrossing his fingers.

He ran back home to prepare for the week long festival.

He started throwing this and that into the backpack. "I can't believe I actually got a date!" Naruto said to himself. "It's probably hot there, so I don't need this jacket!" he said putting the orange jacket in the overly messy closet. "This black T-shirt does fine!" he said, and continued to pack.

"Come to think of it, the invite said there was a party, so I need something to dance in… hmm…" he said and began to think.

He snapped his fingers, "I know!" he said to himself. He dug around in his closet, for a few minutes.

"ah-ha!" he proclaimed, pulling out a black tuxedo, with red lining, and stripes. "I wonder why I've never wore this before?" he asked himself, trying it on.

He looked in the mirror that hadn't been used in ages. He did some poses, then packed it in with the rest of the things.

"I really hope they have ceremonial ramen!" he said, zipping up the overstuffed backpack. "Maybe I'll ask Hinata tomorrow!" he said to himself, making a mental note of that.

With that, he placed the overstuffed backpack in the corner, and glanced at the clock. 8:40 PM.

He missed dinner! But right now, he was too excited to eat. So he lay on his bed, closed his eyes and within ten minutes he was asleep.

A dark and shady figure entered Naruto's room. Scaning it for safety purposes, he continued to Naruto's bed where Naruto lay fast asleep.

"So, this boy is going to the festival with the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan eh?" the figure said to itself, it's voice sounded rough, scratchy and male.

"Well, I'll just see what he knows then…" ot said, sound more and more omnious. He preformed hand signs; Tiger and Snake and Ox then finally Dog, placing a hand on Naruto's forehead. He whispered "Mind Tap Jutsu!".

The figure saw images of almost every suffient encounter with Hinata that Naruto had ever had.

When he was finished, he said "Damn, he dosen't know much of the Hyuga Clan at all!". But he said it a little too loudly.

Naruto opened his eyes, looked around the room, nothing unusual. He closed his eye and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile: atop his roof, the figure disapeared into nothing.

**Author's Notes**

Well, this chapter is pretty short in comparison to what I plan to write. But I really wanted to get the first chapter up tonight. And I have been writing since 9:00 PM and It's now 2:00 AM.

Tell me what you though of my first chapter. Just to tell you not all chapters will be like this: most will be missions and other various things. This is kind of like a special episode.

The Hyuga Festival will be 4-6 parts long, I'm not really sure yet.

Next Part will be up 80 likely tomorrow, 20 likely the day after (If so, it'll be about 1:00 AM.)


	2. Hyuga Festival Part Two

Hyuga Festival: The Forest of Pink Blossoms Part Two

Written By Rouge Ninja Sasuke

Naruto Owned By Masashi Kishimoto

(This chapter is dedicated to MasakoX and vegeta3986, for their awesome new episode of Naruto the Abridged Series. Seriously episode 15 was awesome!)

(Also, I'm very sorry that this chapter came out much later than I said it would… You see I was completely unaware that I was going out of town for the weekend. I brought my laptop along, and typed out some chapters over that time. However, my grandparents house ((Which is where I was staying)) doesn't have internet anymore because my grandparents are almost always traveling and didn't feel like paying bills when they weren't going to use it. So once again I'm very sorry)

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Any other day he would have smashed the damn thing, but today he was too excited.

He strapped on his sandals, and slipped on his black t-shirt with the leaf village symbol, drawn on it in orange paint. He grabed his backpack and he left the room, running down the stairs.

As he walked down the surprisingly empty street, he saw Hinata waiting for him by the gate of the village. She too, was dressed different than normal.

She wore a baggy orange t-shirt with black sleeves attached on. And a pair of black capris.

"Hello, Hinata! Ready?" he said, eagerly. She looked up at him, and nodded.

They started down the path, Hinata continued to look down, clearly worried about something. "Naruto?" she asked, seeming more and more depressed.

"What is it?" he asked her, taking in her expressions.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

Naruto shook his head, clearly not understanding. "Relax, this'll be fun! You need to stop worrying so much and enjoy yourself!" he said, happily walking down the path.

Hinata smiled and looked forward, like always Naruto had successfully lightened her spirit. She ran to catch up with him, and before long they were surrounded by white trees with pink blossoms.

"This place is beautiful! The air smells like cherries!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping around.

They came to a white marble gate, they walked inside. Hiashi was there to greet them. Without words, he reluctantly shook Naruto's hand. Giving him a menacing glare which was almost invisable through his cold white eyes.

As soon as they were out of sight, he motioned Neji to him. "Yes?" Neji asked the stern-faced elder.

"I want you to keep an eye on that Uzumaki, understand?" Hiashi told him, with emphysis on "Uzumaki".

Neji nodded, returning to his standing duty. Neji was the festival manager, making all needed arrangements.

"And when I return, I want to see some spice on that quiche!" Neji ordered the chef, to which the chef nodded.

Seeing the multi-colored paper lights on the ground in a pile, he called out "Okay, who's in charge of decoration!?!".

A boney old man in a tuxedo came up. "Oh, I could have swore I told the boys to put these up…" the man said, putting his hand to his chin.

"Well get them on that quick, the party's tomorrow!" Neji almost shouted, walking away.

In his Inn room, Naruto sat on his bed, practicing his new jutsu. He had only been working on it for several days now. It was hard, it involved taking sunlight, and using his chakra do form different shapes with it.

He got that part down, he could make the sunlight look like animals if he wanted to. But what he couldn't get was how to mix it with his chakra to useful in combat.

He wanted to be able to use it as a force-field. But also to blast in an enemy's eyes, not only to hurt them but it might blind them for a while too.

He now was trying a new method, he'd take the light in one hand and form his chakra in the other.

He slowly brought his hands together, the light collided with the chakra, they started to merge. It was working!

He closed his hands as if he'd caught a frog. His hands started to glow a bright yellow.

Suddenly the door burst open, shocked Naruto lost focus and separated his hands. The ball of chakra-sunlight flew into Naruto's face.

He rubbed his eyes like crazy, as if someone just flashed a camera right in front of his eyes.

"Naruto?" said Hinata, whom Naruto could see but, very blurred.

His vision returned, he asked "What is it?".

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked him, sincerely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "With what?". She swallowed nervously.

"I want to make my own jutsu's like you…" she said shakly.

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, happily grinning. They went to a clearing in the woods.

"There is one I've been working on…" she admitted. "Awesome! I wanna see it!" Naruto eagerly proclaimed.

She went through several handseals, and built up her chakra. For a moment Naruto didn't notice anything happening.

After a moment, he noticed mist around her feet, then water seemed to come out of the bottom of her feet. Then it turned into ice, which quickly spread.

"Woah…" Naruto stated, surprised by this jutsu. "Try to attack" Hinata told him without worry.

Naruto shrugged, and pulled out several shuriken, and threw them like lightning.

Just before they hit, a wall of ice shot out of the iced floor, blocking them.

"Awesome, can it block this?" said Naruto challengingly. He held out his hands, gathered sunlight and chakra in his hand and closed them. "Starburst Jutsu!" he called out.

He opened his hands like Goku in DBZ for the Kamai Kamai Blast. The beam of chakra-light shot out like a bullet. The Ice wall came up, after a few seconds, the impact shattered it.

Hinata was blown back against a tree, blinded. Naruto ran forward, "Hinata!" he called out before he slipped on the ice, and slid across, and banged his head on a big rock.

Neji who was watching from up in a tree, said "God, that gonna hurt…" continuing to watch them.

Naruto got up rubbing his head, and walked over to Hinata, lying on the ground.

He waved his hand in front of her face, no response. He listened carefully, he didn't hear any breathing.

His mind went into shock, did he kill her!?! Was his jutsu too powerful!?!

"Come on! Breathe! Dammit! BREATHE!!!" he shouted, furiously shaking her.

Immediately, Neji sprang off the branch next to Naruto. He shoved Naruto out of the way, grabbed Hinata's wrist and checked for a pulse, there was a pulse but it was slowly getting more faint.

He rolled her around, and pushed hard on her stomach. A quick burst of blood came out of her mouth.

She started coughing, but no more blood came out. Neji turned to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar. "You use that on my family again, I'll personally kick your ass out of here!" Neji shouted throwing him against a tree.

Neji ran back to the festival. Hinata walked up to Naruto, "I'm sorry, Hinata…I didn't know it was that strong I swear! I've used before in my life!"

Hinata looked down, feeling very upset. Naruto stood up, "Hit me…" he told her looking at the ground. She looked up at him, confused.

"Hit me…with anything! I mean it! Stab me with a kunai if you want! Just hit me!" he was starting to yell.

"I… I 'm not going to hurt you… That would only make me feel worse…" she said turning away from him.

"Aren't you mad at me!?!" he shouted, completely confused. "N-No, I-I-I just re-really can't be m-mad at you, Naruto…" she admitted, with much difficulty.

Naruto was shocked, he had hurt her, nearly killed her! And here she was, saying she couldn't be mad at him?

"W-Why not?" he asked calmly, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"B-Because I d-don't want you to be mad at m-me…" she admitted. It was hard to explain the to him without telling him, exactly how she felt about him.

She turned around to face him, "If I was angry at you, you'd get angry with me for it… I don't ever want that…" she explained in more detail.

He looked at her right in the eyes, she started to smile. "Your friendship, is very…very important to me" she finished.

Together, they walked back to the Inn…

Author's Notes 

Once again, very sorry this chapter was so late. Next Chapter will be much longer as well.

It will be out soon, Most likely on Wednesday, but maybe tomorrow, not sure.


End file.
